The goal of this project is to characterize the chemical composition of the myelin membrane in the central nervous system. This study has focused on the composition of the outer membrane surface. Using a tritium label with an enzymatic membrane probe a major myelin glycoprotein has been identified on the outer membrane surface of myelin. Studies of the myelin glycolipids have also revealed a asymmetric distribution of the glycolipids in the myelin sheath.